Beso francés
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: En lo único que sobresalía Kirstein, a palabras de Yeager, era en su maldito beso francés [Yeager and Kirstein]


BESO FRANCÉS

 **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador **Hajime Isayama** , _La Llama Asesina_ , así como la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica de este universo, ha sido sacado del manga como del anime producido por **Wit Studio**. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia.

 **Título:** Beso francés.

 **Pareja:** **EreJean** [Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein]

 **Anuncios:**

—Hablan los personajes.

–intervención para detalles importantes–

« Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o cita »

» Mensajes escritos «

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —

 **Ranting:** T

 **Género:** Temática homosexual ( **YAOI** )

 **Summary:** En lo único que sobresalía Kirstein, a palabras de Yeager, era en su maldito beso francés.

 **Advertencias:** Tengo **DEMASIADO** _estrés_ acumulado; ¿cuántas semanas van desde la última vez que escuché a Kishō Taniyama interpretar más de una línea de diálogo a Jean? Necesitaba desahogarme por el capítulo de esta semana; tengo la esperanza, que en el próximo –sí siguen los acontecimientos del manga– diga más de una mísera línea o aparezca más seguido.

* * *

Marco deslizó su mirada nuevamente hacía el horno de leña que desprendía un aroma exquisito a pan recién cocinado. Hacía dos noches atrás, sorprendieron a los superiores cargando costales de harina; no las típicas bolsas de bajo presupuesto que se encontraban en las aldeas aledañas al campo de entrenamiento; no, no era esa harina de trigo de poco precio, era, _de arroz_.

Un manjar dentro de la Muralla Sina.

Bott extendió la pala de madera que sostenía entre sus manos para retirar el pan del horno de leña antes que este comenzara a tomar un color oscuro; supuso, desde su experiencia, que de ese color dorado, casi crujiente, estaban lo suficientemente cocidos para retirarlos. Y no se equivocó, el olor inundó toda la cocina de una fragancia fascinante a pan recién horneado; pan, con harina de arroz y frutos secos. ¿De quién había sido la idea de esto? Inesperadamente, de Eren Yeager.

— ¿Por qué debería colocarle frutos secos a mi pan, Yeager? —Gruñó Jean por décima octava vez; desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en la cocina, Eren había estado insistiendo que la harina de arroz quedaba excelente con frutos secos; le daba mucho más sabor.

—Deberías escucharme por una vez en tu _patética_ vida, Kirstein. Te digo que los frutos secos le dará mucho más sabor que la harina de arroz sola; un pan horneado con esa masa quedará simple… ¡simple! ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente cerrado de mente, Jean? —Le replicó, por décima octava vez.

— ¡¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, Bastardo Suicida?! —Jean giró inesperadamente su rostro en dirección en dónde se encontraba el moreno, tomó la resolución de dejar la masa que estaba preparando en la mesa para darle una maldita lección de modales—. No creas que porque sobresales tan sólo un poco en el combate de cuerpos, esto te hace un experto en la cocina.

— ¡Ja! Y lo dice el mocoso que llegó aquí sin saber cocinar —se bufó, acercándose mucho más al rubio.

—Detengamos la discusión aquí de una vez por todas —Reiner colocó su palma abierta en el pecho de ambos para separarlos con algo de fuerza—. Eren, quedamos en que íbamos a hacer la mitad de los panes sin frutos secos y, la otra mitad, con frutos secos. Deja de estar discutiendo con Jean.

Yeager bufó, girando así, nuevamente su cuerpo hacía su mesa de trabajo. Braun le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Kirstein quien todavía no se había movido de dónde se encontraba. Intentando leer en los ojos del castaño que era lo que estaba planeando. Jean no apartó su mirada de la silueta de Eren, ¡cómo le frustraba esa intensidad insana del Bastardo Suicida! Lo golpearía un día venidero, tan, pero tan fuerte, que se olvidaría siquiera de cómo se llamaba.

—Olvídalo, Jean —Desvió su atención de la silueta de Eren para concentrarse en los ojos celestes de Reiner.

—Bien —contestó. Eren le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de volverse a concentrar en su trabajo.

Reiner suspiró de alivio antes de regresar a su puesto de trabajo. Marco le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por detener a su amigo antes de que este comenzara una batalla _estúpida_ en medio de la cocina. Aunque personalmente, eso era lo que pasaba cada vez que les tocaba algún turno de trabajo a esos dos:  discutir, ¿es qué jamás se cansaban de hacerlo?

Por lo que había visto, no. Y, lo único que su experiencia de lidiar con Jean todos los días de la semana le despertaba era una extraña ansiedad por saber: ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando para decir o hacer eso?

Nunca llegaría a entenderle del todo, al menos, sí algún día eso llegase a ocurrir, esperaba que fuese el día antes de su muerte.

[—]

Kirstein escupió el pedazo de pan que se había metido en su boca. Había guardado lo mejor para el final, pero cómo pensó o cómo sus compañeros le dijeron, era mejor comerlo cuando todavía estaba horneado. Observó como la pieza blanca rodó lejos de él hasta posicionarse en la punta de un par de botas conocidas. Todavía tenía las pequeñas marcas de harina que teñían de blanco aquella superficie sucia; por lo que no fue difícil descifrar quién era su dueño.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Gruñó—, sí es presumir porque tenías razón, guárdate tus malditas palabras.

—No te desquites conmigo, Jean. Te dije más de una vez que la harina de arroz necesitaba _algo_ para obtener sabor porque es simple.

—Eres el único que se quejó —furioso, más consigo mismo que con el moreno, apretó su mano alrededor del pan para destruirlo en pedazos. Lo que más odiaba, aparte del tipo que se encontraba delante de él, era tener darle la razón.

—Yo no fui quien escupió el pan después de metérselo a la boca —señaló lo obvio con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Ten, te traje esto.

Comiéndose su orgullo, Kirstein elevó su mirada en dirección al moreno. Yeager se encontraba agachado a su altura delante de él, con aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba; en lo único que logró pensar segundos después es destruirla con una patada en su perfecta ingle.

—Cómo sí pudieras hacerlo en esa posición —no se sorprendió de la sincronización que tenía con aquel bastardo—. No desperdicies el pan que hicimos, ten, bébelo con esto; la simplicidad desaparecerá.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó, extendiendo su mano en dirección a la cantimplora.

—Le robé un poco de vino a nuestros superiores —le contestó quitándole importancia al asunto; habían hecho cosas peores—. Los demás le quitaron la simplicidad al pan con la sopa, aun así, supuse que ibas a ser lo suficientemente orgulloso para tragártelo sólo después de darte cuenta que tenía razón.

— ¿Cómo demonios le quitaste esto a nuestros superiores? —Yeager le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, una, que le hizo reír de coraje—. ¡Cómo sí me importara! —Jean le dio un largo trago a la cantimplora, sintiendo así el sabor de la uva fermentada recorrer por su garganta—. Demasiado… ácido.

—Sí, por eso no me gusta el vino —le contestó con una mueca divertida.

Kirstein se dedicó a comer en silencio, masticaba las simples migajas de pan acompañadas de un trago de aquel vino ácido que su compañero le había traído. Observando de vez en cuando al moreno que se dedicó en esos largos minutos a contemplarle con vehemencia. Jamás supo sí su intensidad al hablar era mucho mejor que ser el objeto de atención en aquellos decididos ojos; cómo sí fuese la diana a punto de ser traspasada por una veloz flecha.

Fue tanta la presión que desvió su rostro avergonzado.

—Jean.

— ¿Hn?

—No me digas que te embriagaste con tan sólo esa cantimplora.

 **¡CÓMO SÍ FUERA CAPAZ DE CONFESAR QUE SE EMBRIAGÓ CON LA MIRADA DE ÉL!**

Yeager deslizó su mano en dirección a la cantimplora que sostenía su compañero, sintió que el objeto estaba casi vacío, no obstante, no lo suficiente para embriagar a un soldado que había probado con anterioridad el alcohol. La tomó de regreso al darse cuenta que las últimas migajas de pan yacían cerca del estómago de Kirstein. Bebió un único trago, uno, que despertó todas las células de su cuerpo que se encontraban dormidas. **Asqueroso** , pensó. Y, es que desde su perspectiva, jamás podría soportar beber algo tan ácido, brutal… amargo. ¿Cómo es que era tan llamativo para ese puñado de superiores?

Kirstein estaba atento a cada movimiento deliberado que hacía el moreno, tenía sus propios motivos personales para no perderle de vista ni un segundo. Más que llamar su atención, definitivamente era para pagarle con la misma moneda con la que jugó el alemán minutos antes. Aunque, después de reflexionarlo, llegó a la conclusión que la respuesta estaba al alcancé de un pequeño empujón. Yeager le arrinconó hasta ese punto, ¿por qué no tomar eso a su favor?

—Yeager —le llamó.

— ¿A qué viene tanta formalidad, Jean? —Le cuestionó, elevando una ceja con curiosidad—. ¿No habíamos acordado, qué, cuando nos encontrásemos solos, dejaríamos a un lado esos modismos?

 **Bastardo astuto** —pensó.

Aunque él, lo era más.

—Eren —le volvió a llamar, esta vez, usando su nombre. Yeager elevó ambas cejas ante el repentino silencio del soldado frente a él. Y, antes de que pudiese completar en su cabeza una frase coherente, sus labios fueron víctimas de los dientes de su compañero. La sangre que comenzó a mezclarse en su cavidad bucal fue incluso mucho más deliciosa con el fuerte olor a vino que desprendía la boca del menor.

No había necesidad de ir paso a paso; desde la perspectiva de ambos, estaban tan acostumbrados a la compañía del otro en la intimidad que mostrarse como principiantes estaba lejos de su objetivo. Aun así, la sorpresa que le tomó aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos al moreno, provocó que este no pudiera seguir con fluidez aquel profundo beso que empleó el soldado de Trost en su contra. Tanto su lengua, cómo los movimientos de ambos labios, embriagaban mucho más al chico de ocelos dorados. Había tomado la iniciativa en un juego que vengaría todo lo que le había hecho sufrir ese día.

Desde su estúpida idea de frutas secas en la harina del pan, hasta observarle sin cansarse mientras se tragaba su propia mierda.

Lo odiaba, _tanto_.

Tanto así, qué cuándo el castaño comenzó a seguirle el ritmo a su beso, disminuyó la intensidad hasta romper este; aun así, cuando se alejó, no se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios, pero tampoco, rompió la pared de tensión sexual que se había formado entre ambos en los últimos cinco minutos. Temía, más por su trasero, que el contrario despertara aquella maldita bestia sedienta de carne humana. Kirstein humedeció sus labios, deslizando su lengua encima del labio superior del moreno, tensándole allí en dónde se encontraba.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero estaba en una perfecta posición para patear por fin su ingle.

—Oye, Jean —tragó seco—. Creí que habíamos quedado que este día no era viable para tener sexo… —recorrió el rostro del contrario antes de humedecer sus labios y proseguir—… ya sabes… mañana tenemos entrenamiento súper temprano…

— ¿Ah? —Kirstein retrocedió rompiendo la pared que habían construido en tan sólo unos pocos minutos—. ¿Quién te dijo que quiero tener sexo, Yeager? Quería quitarme el alcohol de la cabeza y, eso, es lo que he hecho; te has atrofiado las neuronas de tanto golpearte la cabeza en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿verdad? —Le miró con burla, levantándose de dónde se encontraba—. _Cosechas lo que siembras_ , Bastardo Suicida.

—Jean… tú… ¡eres un _hijo de la gran_ ….!

Estaba completamente seguro que se arrepentiría a la noche del día siguiente, aun así, se lo tenía merecido por tratarle como un imbécil frente a todos en el comedor. Después que aprendiera su posición, mandaría a alguien a buscarle o, tal vez, les diría a sus amigos de la infancia que se había desmayado. Mikasa le bombardearía de preguntas, pero la cantimplora sería la suficiente prueba para mantenerla callada.

Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la garganta del moreno. Y, no pudo evitar, lanzar una sonora carcajada. En lo único que sobresalía Kirstein, a palabras de Yeager, era en su maldito **beso francés**. No obstante, Jean comenzó a pensar que podría sobresalir en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que su arma secreta, fuese un golpe directo en la entrepierna.

Ni siquiera ese Maldito Bastardo Suicida podría esquivarlo.

 _¿Debería probarlo la próxima vez?_

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

× Es un drabble sin sentido, tan sólo quería quitarme el estrés escribiendo algo de ellos dos.

× Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos,

An.


End file.
